le crime d'un soir
by zelda617
Summary: Lors d'une simple visite de courtoisie, Hunter et Phoenix se retrouvent confrontés à une affaire délicate...pour le pire ou le meilleur...Hunter/Phoenix


Auteur : zelda617

Origine : Phoenix Wright

Couple : Benjamin Hunter(Miles Edgeworth)/Phoenix Wright

Disclaimer : Et non, aucun de ces superbes hommes costumés ne m'appartient (hélas !!) !

Désolée pour cette très longue absence mais les études sont très prenantes ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire !

**Le crime d'un soir**

Avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous rappeler une des mes pires affaires. Je devais défendre un homme, coupable, associé à un tueur en série qui avait eu la bonne idée de kidnapper Maya pour me forcer à remporter un verdict innocent pour son client. L'histoire s'est finalement bien résolue et ma jeune associée fut retrouvée saine et sauve grâce à Hunter, Dick Tektiv et bien d'autres. Le crime dont je veux vous parler se déroule deux jours après cet heureux dénouement et dans mon modeste appartement. Maya et Pearl m'avaient quitté momentanément pour rejoindre leur village sacré, Kurain, me laissant ainsi seul au bureau.

Le nombre d'appels avoisinant le zéro, je décidai donc de rentrer chez moi pour m'étaler dans mon canapé, essayant désespérément de trier mes anciens dossiers. C'est à ce moment précis que le drame arriva. On sonna à la porte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je rajustai ma cravate et ouvris la porte. Je faillis vaciller mais me repris aussitôt, politesse oblige :

« Hunter, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Wright, je vous dérange ?

-Non pas du tout. _(Mais où a-t-il obtenu mon adresse ?) _Je vous en prie, entrez.

-Merci. »

Il retira alors ses chaussures et j'en profitai pour récupérer sa veste bordeaux :

« Asseyez-vous là, désolé ce n'est pas très grand.

-Le revenu d'un avocat de la défense est-il si bas ? »

Et paf, première remarque cinglante de la journée. On parle d'Hunter quand même. Toutefois, je pris la peine de lui proposer une boisson :

« Café ? Thé ?

-Café, je vous prie.

-Plutôt serré ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Vous remarquerez que notre communication laissait un peu à désirer. Je m'attelai à la préparation du café puis lui tendis la tasse et m'installai à ses côtés :

« Merci, Wright.

-Je vous en prie. »

Puis, le silence, les minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie, même plus longues que lors de ma confrontation avec le perroquet Alice à la barre. Soudain, Hunter prit la parole :

« Vous savez, Franziska vient de décoller pour l'Allemagne. Elle compte bien s'y ressourcer.

-Ah bon ? (_Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens_…)

-Oui, et d'ailleurs je lui ai rendu son fouet. Mais j'imagine aisément que c'est ce que vous aviez prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pensais bien que vous n'alliez pas l'exposer dans votre bureau. (_La veste en fanfreluche suffit amplement_)

-Wright ?

-Oui, Hunter, je vous écoute. (_Doux Jésus, je crains le pire…_)

-Je voulais, enfin…je souhaiterais vous remercier pour ce que vous m'avez fait comprendre sur mon rôle de procureur. »

Brusquement, son visage s'assombrit et il détourna le regard :

« Et puis, merci aussi de m'avoir défendu lors de ce sinistre procès de l'an passé.

-Ce fut naturel, Hunter. Je n'allais pas laisser un innocent se faire accuser injustement, sachant qu'en plus, cela concernait un de mes amis… »

Je me rendis compte, quelques secondes plus tard, de mes propos. Et oui, je considérais Benjamin Hunter comme un ami, même si cela ne sautait pas aux yeux. Le café ne devait pas me réussir, voila la raison. Lui-même me parut surpris et son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi :

« Je ne pensais pas que nous partagions ce genre de relation tous les deux, mais je dois avouer que cette idée ne me dérange pas particulièrement. Il va donc falloir nous tutoyer, remarquez c'est ce que vous avez déjà fait avant-hier soir, non ? »

Touché, coulé.

« Oui…heu, si cela vous a offensé…

-Non, je n'en ai pas tenu rigueur. (_Vous êtes trop bon pour moi, seigneur._) Pourquoi ce sourire moqueur ?

-Pour rien du tout ! »

Tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées idiotes, Hunter but une grande rasade de café puis posa la tasse :

« Je vais peut-être, heu…te laisser, Wright. Tu croules sûrement sous le travail.

-Non reste, ça me fait plaisir. »

A nouveau, je m'étonnai moi-même. Mais le pire restait à venir.

« Je voudrais te remercier à mon tour, pour Maya je veux dire. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider et je tenais à te dire que ce fut un moment mémorable, vraiment. J'ai apprécié cette confrontation, en laissant de côté l'angoisse de perdre Maya bien sûr.

-Je dois dire que ça m'a bien plu aussi. Même si la défense laissait réellement à désirer. »

C'est dans ce genre d'instants que l'on se sent aimé. Il sourit de sa remarque puis poursuivit :

« Mais je reconnais qu'elle ne manquait ni d'audace, ni de punch.

-C'est bien la première fois que je reçois un compliment de ta part, Benjamin.

-Et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom… »

Je n'avais effectivement pas fait attention à ce détail, cependant, je ne me laissai pas impressionner et me défendis :

« Certes, mais on peut bien se le permettre entre amis.

-Dois-je également me plier à cette règle ?

-Oui, j'y tiens. (_C'est aussi parce que sinon j'aurais l'air d'un imbécile…si ce n'est déjà pas le cas…_)

-Bien. Donc, mon cher Phoenix, je dois dire que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal à la barre, enfin, comparé à ton niveau antérieur avoisinant le zéro.

-Merci pour cet encouragement, je me sens mieux maintenant… (_Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de me critiquer._) Tiens, une idée me vient à la tête !

-Ca change de l'habitude.

-Bref, que dirais-tu de voir quelques photos de notre jeunesse ?

-Du primaire ?

-Oui oui ! Attends quelques secondes, je vais chercher tout ça ! »

Je courus vers le placard et m'aventurai dans le superbe désordre qui régnait ici. A force de ténacité, je trouvai l'album photos et m'empressai de lui donner. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et sembla y découvrir de véritables trésors. Son regard s'adoucit tandis qu'il faisait défiler les pages. Puis, il s'arrêta sur l'une des images :

« Je ne me rappelle pas de celle-ci.

-Fais voir. »

On pouvait y admirer Hunter le doigt pointé en l'air, aussi déterminé que dans ses procès.

« C'est lorsque tu m'as défendu en classe…mais je ne me rappelais plus qu'une photo avait été prise à cet instant. Si tu veux mon avis, ça sent le Paul à plein nez.

-Oui, sûrement, hum… (_Tiens, il n'a pas l'air bien.)_

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu m'as avoué la dernière fois que tu étais devenu avocat en souvenir de cette histoire.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, Benjamin. J'étais en études d'art lorsque j'ai entendu parler en mal de toi dans les journaux. J'ai voulu étudier le droit pour te retrouver en réalité, pour connaître la stricte vérité.

-Phoenix… »

Nos regards se croisèrent et, brusquement, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, j'approfondis le baiser et le serrai contre moi. Il passa ses mains sur ma nuque puis les glissa dans mes cheveux, me procurant une délicieuse sensation de bien-être. Notre étreinte était maladroite, mais ô combien ardente ! Hélas, il rompit le contact et s'écarta brusquement, le visage affolé :

« Je…Phoenix… » fut tout ce qu'il put bredouiller. En guise de réponse, j'émis un « doux Jésus » et me pris la tête entre mes mains. Imaginez, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que vous embrassez votre plus grand rival, et qu'en plus, il est de votre sexe ! Cette situation était plus qu'amère et je ne parle pas du café. Bref, je me retrouvais face à une contradiction épineuse : Hunter est désobligeant, tape frime dans son costume ridicule, m'exaspère, m'irrite, et j'en passe, cependant, je me sens attiré, bouleversé par ses problèmes et sa sensibilité, j'aime qu'il m'embrasse…En ma qualité d'excellent avocat, je me devais de vite trouver une faille dans cette constatation. Nous restâmes tous deux silencieux, fixant nos pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il abatte son poing sur la table :

« Phoenix Wright, agissons en hommes et clarifions cette situation !

-La défense est prête ! »

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a traversé la tête à ce moment la. Peut-être étais-je un drogué du tribunal ? Toutefois, Hunter joua le jeu :

« L'accusation est également prête. L'accusé et la victime, ici présents, doivent s'expliquer devant la cour pour le crime commis.

-Qui est, rappelons-le, un baiser donné à la victime, monsieur Wright.

-Très bien, monsieur Wright à la barre ! »

Il faut le dire, nous étions pris au jeu, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Hunter soit aussi motivé.

« Nous vous écoutons.

-La scène s'est déroulée ici même, monsieur. L'accusé et moi regardions un album photos quand tout à coup, il m'a embrassé sauvagement sans aucune raison.

-Bien, la défense est-elle prête à procéder au contre-interrogatoire ?

-Oui. (_Autant jouer le jeu à 100%.)_ Je dis objection ! Pourquoi l'accusé aurait-il donné ce baiser sans raison valable ?

-L'accusé avait bien un mobile, monsieur Wright.

-Lequel ?

-Objection ! La défense n'a pas à le connaître…

-Objection ! Sans mobile, pas d'accusation, monsieur Hunter.

-Et bien, l'accusé en avait sûrement envie sur le moment et je pense pouvoir le prouver.

-Un instant ! Quelle est cette preuve dont vous me parlez ?

-…

-Je ne vous permets pas d'accuser mon client sans preuves ! (_Et paf, que vas-tu répondre à ça ?! Oh que c'est jouissif ha ha !_)

-La défense insiste-t-elle au point de me promettre de ne pas se plaindre après ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Hunter se décomposa littéralement. Je le vis suer à grosses gouttes et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Toutefois, je tenais bon en pensant qu'il allait faire cesser le jeu et mettre sa fierté de côté. Erreur fatale. Un Hunter ne faiblit pas, j'avais omis cette règle. Il prit ma main et la guida vers…Je n'ose pas poursuivre. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai le frisson. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, le fonctionnement bien particulier de son anatomie était la preuve en question. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison avec la réaction d'Hunter qui était à la limite de perdre pied, le regard vide, fixé sur le mur d'en face. Il m'avait prévenu, je dois dire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une fois la surprise passée, je fus presque réjoui par la preuve. Mais alors, que nous arrivait-il à tous les deux ? Attirance physique ou plus ? Je faillis m'évanouir.

« La défense a une question pour l'accusé.

-Laquelle ?

-Que ressent-il pour la victime ? »

Hunter s'empourpra de plus belle et écarquilla les yeux. Il serra les poings, se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la porte. Pris de panique, je lui agrippai le bras :

« Laisse-moi, Wright !!

-Non, non et non !

-J'ai encore du travail et…

-Nous n'avons pas fini le procès !

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de jeu ridicule ! »

Il tenta de se dégager, en vain.

« Wright, ne fais pas l'enfant !

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'un jeu alors pourquoi…

-Oui, une aberration créée par un avocat stupide dans une situation absurde ! (_Il y a du Franziska dans l'air…_)

-Tu y as participé, je te rappelle !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu cette idée loufoque, Wright !

-Oh, et puis j'ai un prénom aussi ! P-H-O-E-N-I-X ! De plus, c'est toi-même, BENJAMIN, qui m'as embrassé !

-Ose me dire que ça t'a déplu !

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ah bon ? Alors quel est votre problème, monsieur Phoenix Wright ?

-Je…en fait…

-Tss, tu ne gagneras jamais à ce petit jeu. Du bluff, toujours du bluff, mais rien de bien sérieux. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer où je vais perdre patience.

-Et que vas-tu me faire, hein ? Oh comme j'ai peur ! Le puissant Hunter, le « king » du barreau, s'oppose à moi ! Ah tu étais moins fier lors de ton procès !

-Ne dis plus un mot, Wright.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un petit avocat minable, je n'ai pas le droit à la parole ! Je ne suis peut-être pas une célébrité, mais au moins moi j'ai des amis pour me soutenir ! Ah et aussi, je n'ai pas peur des séismes ! »

La goutte d'eau, non que dis-je, le raz-de-marée qui fit déborder le vase. En quelques secondes, il me plaqua à la porte et me saisit par le col :

« Et ben vas-y, tape-moi aussi fort que tu le peux ! Je ne suis rien pour toi, ça je l'ai bien compris ! Un pauvre petit novice, une poussière dans ton univers…je…je… (_Oh non, pas les larmes_ _!_) »

Hunter relâcha sa prise et tomba à genoux avec moi. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis un homme brisé, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et serrant son bras le plus fort qu'il put. J'avais détruit son armure, comme il avait anéanti la mienne. Nous avions réussi à briser nos verrous psychés, en quelque sorte.

« Benjamin…

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies ainsi… »

Quelques larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux. Il pleurait timidement et en silence.

« Phoenix, tu as le don de me mettre dans tous mes états…je n'avais jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un…ma vie était bien calme auparavant. J'étais reconnu, riche, sûr de moi, jusqu'au jour où un vieil ami d'enfance fit son apparition au tribunal. Je perdis, pour la première fois de ma vie, un procès. Tout fut chamboulé, je ne cessais de me remettre en question, doutant de mes objectifs et de mes facultés, bref, le désordre absolu. Puis, je compris mon véritable rôle, mis fin à mes pires cauchemars et repris goût à la vie. Et tu sais très bien à qui je dois tout ça. Oui, à ce petit avocat de la défense qui, un jour, osa pointer son doigt sur moi.

-….

-Phoenix, écoute-moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas cent fois ! Je t'aime et ne tolérerai aucune objection à ce propos ! »

N'importe qui sauterait de joie dans ces conditions, mais pas moi. Je me contentais de me mettre en colère :

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Arrête de jouer et de m'humilier !

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne…

-Stop ! J'ai un minimum d'amour propre, je ne supporterai pas d'autres offenses !

-Phoenix, ça suffit ! Ecoute-moi, bon sang !

-Je savais bien que tout ce blabla n'était que mensonge et puis…

-La ferme, Wright !! »

Il me plaqua à la porte et m'embrassa vigoureusement pour mettre fin à ma colère. Il me serra fort contre lui et me soutint la voix tremblante :

« Je ne plaisante jamais Phoenix, et tu le sais bien. Ne remets pas mes sentiments en question, je t'en prie. Enfin mince, tu n'imagines pas l'effort que je fais pour t'avouer tout ça !

-Fierté mal placée… (_Mon dieu, je ne vais plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après cette histoire_)

-Sérieusement…

-Désolé…je suis désolé…tu as toujours été fort, hein ? Tu as accepté avec courage tes sentiments, contrairement à moi.

-J'y réfléchis depuis longtemps, figure-toi. Mais que signifie ta remarque, exactement ?

-Pardon ?

-Gnnn…Phoenix, ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plaît. Quels sont tes sentiments ?

-Benjamin, je…et bien… (_Allez, Phoenix, du cran que diable !_)…je suis… (_Tu es un homme oui ou non ?_)… »

Hunter ne me lâchait pas des yeux, attendant la suite avec impatience. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui saisis les poignets et criai :

« Amoureux ! Je suis amoureux de toi, Benjamin Hunter ! (_Oh doux Jésus, on dirait une jeune demoiselle en détresse…_) »

Dans un geste tendre, il me caressa la joue, esquissant un sourire craquant. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et resserra son étreinte. Deux intruses firent leur apparition et rendirent le baiser plus fougueux. Après y avoir mis fin, il se releva et me porta dans ses bras musclés afin de nous guider vers la chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit puis s'allongea sur moi, m'embrassa de nouveau et déboutonna ma chemise qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je cherchai péniblement à faire de même dans le but de caresser timidement sa peau. Nous nous retrouvâmes à moitié nus, nous dévisageant l'un l'autre :

« Phoenix…

-Emmène-moi où tu voudras, Benjamin.

-Es-tu sûr ? Je peux encore m'arrêter là. »

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres et secouai la tête :

« Non, continue je t'en prie… »

Il saisit ma main et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Très bien, si tel est votre souhait.

-Espèce de baratineur… »

Poussé par le désir qui nous tenaillait tous deux, il retira nos bas jusqu'à être complètement dévêtus. Lorsque son regard se posa sur une partie bien précise de mon anatomie, il s'empourpra instantanément et je ne pus me retenir de rire :

« C'est aussi ta première fois, Benjamin ?

-Sans commentaire… (_Trop mignon_ _!_) »

Il s'attaqua à mon cou en guise de punition, déposant de petits baisers, puis descendit jusqu'à effleurer mon entrejambe. Un gémissement m'échappa, puis un autre, et encore un. Hunter en profita pour engloutir mon membre alors que mon corps se cambrait sous le sien. Il effectua de légers va-et-vient puis accéléra la cadence :

« Benja…je vais… »

Il cessa aussitôt ses mouvements et nous scellâmes à nouveau nos lèvres dans un baiser torride. J'en profitai pour le basculer sur le dos afin de mieux le dominer. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors qu'Hunter semblait embarrassé par cette nouvelle position :

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Je prends les commandes si vous n'avez aucune objection à cela, monsieur le procureur.

-Hum…d'accord. Mais seulement momentanément, monsieur l'avocat. »

Je me penchai sur son torse, suçotant la moindre parcelle de sa peau, puis pris son membre en main tandis que j'observais son corps vibrer de plaisir. Tout en maintenant le mouvement, je lui susurrais des « je t'aime », « t'ai toujours aimé » qui firent leur effet. Il serra le drap de toutes ses forces mais ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Il remua et me força à reprendre ma place initiale, puis murmura en me mordillant l'oreille :

« Time limit, monsieur Wright. A moi de reprendre les choses en main.

-Objectiooooon…aaaah…

-Tututut, objection rejetée. »

Mon tortionnaire glissa alors un doigt, puis deux dans mon intimité. La douleur me crispa, mais il m'encouragea en embrassant mon cou. Lorsqu'il me sentit prêt, il se positionna face à l'entrée tant convoitée. Il caressa lentement mon visage, s'efforçant de me détendre et me rassurer. Cependant, je pus lire beaucoup d'appréhension dans son regard. Après tout, nous vivions notre première fois à tous les deux. Je me mis donc à remuer les hanches afin de lui donner le feu vert. Il pénétra doucement mais m'arracha un cri de douleur. Il s'enfonça pleinement puis me serra fort contre lui :

« Ca va aller ?

-Oui…je m'y fais…mais si tu ne bouges pas, je crois que je vais en mourir…

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, monsieur Wright. »

Il prononça cette phrase en français tout en effectuant son habituelle révérence et cela me fit un effet fou. Je rougis de plus belle, oubliant la douleur et tout le reste. En cet instant, il n'y avait que lui et moi au monde. Il commença le mouvement, me procurant de nouvelles sensations puis, guidé par le plaisir, accéléra pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il percuta plusieurs fois le point qui me fit voir les étoiles. Il mordilla mon cou, répétant sans cesse mon prénom de sa voix grave. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et il m'attira contre lui, fourrant son visage dans ma nuque. Je me noyais dans un océan de sensations fabuleuses, perdu parmi nos gémissements. Toutes mes perceptions semblaient être amplifiées. Je sentais le moindre battement de cœur, le moindre frémissement. Puis nos corps se crispèrent, et il effectua un ultime mouvement qui nous arracha un cri et nous propulsa dans une autre galaxie où nos corps ne firent plus qu'un. Malheureusement, tout a une fin et il fallut atterrir. Hunter m'allongea délicatement, m'embrassa puis se retira pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Pendant un instant, la pièce ne connut que le bruit de nos respirations saccadées. Nous reprîmes nos esprits petit à petit. Hunter déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me câlina tendrement :

« Je t'aime, Phoenix.

-Moi aussi, Benjamin. C'était vraiment quelque chose…

-Je ne dispose pas seulement de talents à la barre. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le coussin en pleine figure.

« Et moi alors ? J'ai participé également.

-Rectification, tu as subi. »

Je me vengeai en le chatouillant à mort. Il explosa de rire et tenta de se dégager.

« Alors qui est le maître là ? On fait moins le malin, monsieur Hunter. Je souhaiterais un peu plus de considération la prochaine fois.

-Aaaaah, ça suffit, Phoenix !!

-Je sais, je sais, on dirait deux gamins, mais avoue que ça t'amuse ! »

Il réussit à me pousser mais rata son coup et nous fit tomber du lit. J'éclatai à mon tour de rire, raillant sa maladresse. Notre jeu dura un moment au grand dam des voisins, puis nous décidâmes de prendre une douche bien méritée. Hunter insista pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de ne pas trop martyriser mon pauvre corps. Il me savonna avec amour tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi dévoué et attentionné. Vous imaginez la suite. Le câlin devint plus ardent et le désir prit le dessus. Nous étions malheureusement trop concentrés pour entendre la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir. Lorsque cette personne pénétra dans la salle d'eau, son hurlement nous coupa net.

« Phoenix, dis-moi que ce n'était pas Maya !

-Hé hé…ben si. (_Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour débouler dans la salle de bain aussi facilement…_)

-Mais je croyais qu'elle était à Kurain !!

-Moi aussi…bon, il va falloir lui expliquer tout ça. »

Nous nous rinçâmes rapidement et je me couvris d'un peignoir. Maya nous attendait, prostrée sur le canapé. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et m'assis à ses côtés.

« Bon alors, heu…par où commencer…

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oui…depuis aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir choquée, Maya. »

Elle esquissa un large sourire et me sauta dans les bras :

« Mais tu rigoles ou quoi ?! C'est génial !!

-Génial ?

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Enfin, Nick, n'importe qui vous aurait vu ensemble !

-Ah bon ? (_Bref, nous étions les seuls aveugles dans cette histoire._)

-Oui ! Désolée d'avoir hurlé mais ça m'a surprise de vous voir ensemble dans la douche. (_En même temps, on ne rentre pas dans une salle de bain déjà occupée…_) Ah monsieur Hunter, mais ne restez pas caché, enfin ! »

Hunter s'avança timidement jusqu'à nous revêtu d'un de mes peignoirs.

« Maya, c'est…

-Pas besoin de vous expliquer ! Je suis super heureuse pour vous deux ! Allez, monsieur Hunter, venez vous asseoir.

-Heu, Maya, on ne tient pas à trois…

-Oh mais il faut tout vous apprendre ! »

Elle se leva, me tira vers l'avant afin de placer Hunter sur le canapé, puis me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Alors que nous étions on ne peut plus embarrassés, Maya arborait un sourire vainqueur :

« Voilaaa ! Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux !

-Au fait, Maya, tu ne devais pas être à Kurain ?

-Ah si, mais je me suis dite que tu allais t'ennuyer tout seul ici. J'ai donc laissé Pearl au temple pour te ramener là-bas !

-Quoi ?? Au temple ? Et puis, tu laisses Pearl seule ?

-Oh, elle est très courageuse, tu sais. Donc, Nick, tu viens avec moi à Kurain ? Ah et vous êtes invité monsieur Hunter !

-C'est-à-dire que j'ai du travail et… (_Tu n'y arriveras pas, Benjamin !_) »

Les yeux humides de Maya eurent finalement raison de mon procureur préféré :

« Bon, mais juste quelques jours alors.

-SUPER !!! Je vous donnerai la meilleure chambre, et surtout…

-Surtout ?

-La mieux insonorisée, héhé ! »

Qu'est devenue l'innocence de nos chers enfants ? Enfin, peu importe. Nous avions résolu l'affaire de la journée et l'accusé s'en était très bien sorti finalement. Toutefois, nous ne savions pas encore ce que Maya nous réservait…

**FIN**


End file.
